


Vamp!Muriel Tidbit

by GalacticToast



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Established Relationship, Gen, I got horny cuz @vesuviass prompted me, Kissing, a creep chases you but I also kept their identity vague, mountain man deserves love, rating: lime, scary but also not really scary, vampire!Muriel, yall dont actually do it but oh boy is it heavily implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-18 00:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticToast/pseuds/GalacticToast
Summary: Drabble prompted by @vesuviass on tumblr, u get chased down by a creep before vamp!Muriel swoops in and saves you, but oh wait that also turned you on





	Vamp!Muriel Tidbit

Adrenaline.

 

That’s all you felt. In your veins, your ears, your head, everywhere.

 

You need to get to him.

 

The tightness in your chest, your fear taking control of you limbs as you ran as fast as your legs would allow.

 

_You need to get to him._

 

Foreign footsteps. Behind you. Getting closer. You could feel their intentions on the skin of your back and behind your neck. It felt disgusting. Horrifying.

 

**_You need to get to him._ **

 

The creep was on your tail as you bolted through the forest. Before, you weren’t terrified of them as you are now. They were just another sleazeball not too long ago. Another local that thought you were available despite your repeated rejections. You’d even stopped worrying about times like those. They would persist, and sooner than later, they would give up and move on. It was almost routine.

 

You woke with a start just earlier, and the front door cleared the groggy fog in your mind as it banged the doorway in its locked state. You rushed downstairs shortly before a blade jutted through the doorway, fumbling as it tried to alter the locking mechanism.

 

Sonuva bitch, you forgot to ward it…

 

You hid before the predator was able to break in, and when the opportunity arose, you dashed outside in the direction your heart and the tiny pouch on your chest tugged you to: him. His arms, his embrace, his security, his protection. He was your safe space. Despite everything in the world telling him to take advantage, he doesn’t. Despite everything he’s been through, there isn’t an evil bone in his body. Despite the curse controlling his lifestyle, he would do everything in his power for the best intentions in you. He loved you, and you loved him.

 

You managed to parkour across obstacles you’ve passed a million times before, and effectively gained some distance from the assailant. But you hadn’t lost them. You entered the small clearing and rushed to the thick door of the hut, but it was locked. You frantically banged with a fist, then two, calling, “Muriel! MURIEL!” through your panting. He would’ve already opened it if he smelled your presence. Why wasn’t he here?

 

You weren’t allowed to question this longer as you heard the creep shout at you, and spun around to see them standing at the treeline. You pressed your back against the door as they ran to you, too frozen in fear and fatigue to flee anymore.

 

_**CRACK** _

 

A large tree branch fell in front of you before the attacker could reach you. Its leaves shook and swayed from the impact, but this only stunned them. They began to approach you to the side to get around the branch before two disembodied thuds interrupted them.

 

A hulking shadow slammed to the ground before you, smashing the branch as it barely broke its fall. The shadow then rose nearly seven feet, and the creep’s face lost all color. You felt Muriel’s thundering growl in your feet, and the enemy hesitated before screaming and running away like the cretin they were.

 

It was funny how the threatening sound triggered something else within you.

 

This something else’s effect only grew as Muriel turned and gazed down at you with a red glow. The whites of his eyes were replaced with bright, luminous red. His deep glare softened to a degree as he mumbled, “… Are you ok?”

 

That familiar warmth blossomed in your chest, but now it spread to another area as well. “… Yes…” you exhaled while continuing to stare into that bright red, and couldn’t tell if it was just you or something external changing your mood.

 

Muriel’s eyes blinked, and you saw that signature adorable look of fluster. Quietly, he unlocked his door and escorted you inside with his ragged cloak. The fabric whiffed your scent up to him, and from this, his gaze grew hungry and returned to your own. You noticed the red illuminated more just slightly, which drew you closer to Muriel.

 

With neither of you exactly knowing what was going on, his hands enveloped your waist and you felt the ground leave your feet. You instinctively cupped his face as your mouths met, gentle and tentative at first, then a little more bold. But when your tongue graced his sensitive fang, his grip on you tightened as his hunger became more apparent.

 

The fear of the stalker was now nonexistent as the two of you reminded each other how much you loved one another.

**Author's Note:**

> If u wanna see more of my arcana BS check out my tumblr blog @apprentice-grace


End file.
